bellas_codingfandomcom-20200213-history
Snailfoot
"If you dont have anything nice to say, dont say anything at all" Snailfoot |} Visual Scars Snailfoot has a scar above her right eye & one on her underbelly Diary •7/5/18• Today I hunted and caught a deer, im really proud of myself. Camp is remotely quiet, with only 6 members left of TranquilClan. Were growing slowly but im positive that we will ''' grow big and strong. Also, I had trouble sleeping last night. There were lots of loud noises and colorful bangs in the sky. They were beautiful but annoying. Hopefully that doesnt happen again tonight. •7/6/18• Today while I was parolling the borders I saw a really handsome tom on his own territory. I stared at him for a while, examining his traits. I dont know what clan he was from, or what his name is and im not sure how cute his smile is, because thank starclan he didnt look at me, but I am certain that I will meet him one day! I also saw my first badger today, Eek! It chased after me before i scurried up a tree. Thank starclan it didnt get me up there, I for sure would have been a goner! I havent sparred in a while, Im not that good anyway. Maybe someday someone will want to spar with me or just talk! Maybe.... I miss my old friends, although TranquilClan is so nice and peaceful Its hard to make any friends there... Im the only other warrior at camp right now, Fallenlight is on an adventure and Amberpaw hasnt been given her warrior name yet. I think she'll be a great warrior though, ive seen her train. I get lonely sometimes... The kits are always out playing and im too nervous to talk to Vinestar or Levistar. I wanna be just like them when im older! I hope I make more friends soon... One day. •7/7/18• No Entry •7/8/18• No Entry •7/9/18• Over the last few days I have been sick but im getting beter now. Ive been throwing up alot near morning time and ive been extra hungry. I wonder what this illness is. but since TranquilClan doesnt have a medicine cat I cant be certain. I think ill ask one of our alliances medicine cats. •7/10/18• My sickness is continuous and ive been throwing up over the past week. My stomach has started hurting a little bit and my hunger has grown a little bit more. My nipples have also become sensitive. Im no Medicine Cat but I think i might be pregnant. I better ask an Alliance to be sure. Ill ask sometime tomorrow hopefully. •7/11/18• Today while hunting I accidentally wandered a little bit out of territory and found a rogue. Luckily for me he was a retired medicine cat and assured me I indeed, was pregnant. Im not sure how I feel about it yet, and being one of the only warriors im sure Vinestar and Levistar will be mad at me. I just wont tell them until im showing, what can go wrong? •7/12/18• Today I felt my kits kick! It was so exciting! This may be a little harder than I thought to hide from everybody. I dont know who the father is, im still a virgin.... This is weird now that I think about it. What if someone did something to me in my sleep? I wonder who it could be? There are no avaliable toms in camp, maybe someone snuck in! Now that I think of it.... Maybe I should tell Vinestar or Levistar. For TranquilClans safety. I guess ill have to sleep on this descision. •7/13/18• Today I have been unable to descide if I should tell leaders or not. This is very hard, Im almost positive I was..... Y'know... •7/14/18• I have been feeling more and more sick but I know this isnt the worst of it. I have seen queens when they are pregnant and it can be brutal. I hope my kits are growing strong!! We dont know how many im having but I hope its 3!! •7/15/18• Today Levistar mentioned that I had began to gain wait, and for a small cat like me she assumed it was good im gaining some musclee\ but she also said I should start hunting a little bit more and patrolling. When should I tell them? •7/16/18• I hunted a few shrew today but it wasnt easy, I was constantly out of breath and gasping for air. This is harder than I thought it would be. Maybe I should announce it but then again we are awfully short on members and TranquilClan can use all the help we can get. Hopefully we get some more helping hands. I heard Amberpaw was close to graduating and becoming a Warrior! Eeek im so proud of that small bean! She is training wonderfully and is growing into such a bright she-cat. •7/17/18• I felt the kits kick a little bit more! Im so happy theyre growing and becoming bigger but so am I. The leaders are beginning to suspect things and ive heard the rumors about me around camp. I dont even know who the father is.... I know I havent had sex yet so I kno for sure it was rape which makes me icky to feel like these kits have a disgusting father like that..... Oh no. Maybe they will grow up to be like their father! No, no, no Snailfoot nurture over nature right? I sure as hell hope so •7/18/18•. No entry •7/19/18•. No entry •7/20/18•. No entry •7/21/18•. Today Levistar almost found out!! I have been feeling really sick lately, not like morning sickness sick though... Like.... Really bad flu sick. Its affecting my stomach terribly. I havent been able to preform my daily activities. Im getting huge! Ill check back in some other day... I need to nap again. •7/22/18•. No Entry Due To Constant Fainting •7/23/18•. No Entry Due To Constant Fainting Persona Preferences Relations "Its funny how you can put all your trust, hope and dreams into one little person." '''Family Appletail|Mother|Dead| '"The world is full of haters and discriminators, dont you ever be one of them." '''Rubix|Father |Dead| '"Youre weak. I pitty those who end up with you." 'Honeykit|Sister |Dead| '"I wonder what happens to you after you die, hopefully no more going through two-leg trash. Maybe we could be able to eat mice and voles every day with no hassle. Ill see you on the other si-" '''Offspring '-| - | -|' Other Vinestar|Leader|Alive|"Snailfoot, youre destined to do great things. Thats a promise." Levistar|Leader|Alive|"TBA" Mucus|Friend|Unknown|"Sketch, kid, im gonna miss not seein ya. Be strong for me." Gordon|Friend|Unknown|"Ay yo Sketch, if anybody tries to rough you up you teach em the lesson i taught you. See what they outta do about you, ya fireball." Prince|Bestfriend|Unknown|"This is my last day here, i can tell. I know that im not a rogue like you, just a meer kittypet as you call it, but i swear on my life you are beautiful, and strong and the most loyal cat ive ever layed eyes upon. Dont let anyone get to you. Oh and by the way, I think I love you......Goodbye Sketch" History Kithood Snail was born daughter to two parents, Appletail and Rubix. Her parents both rogues took her and her sister into a city alleyway to grow up in. There she made friends with the other alleyway rogues such as Mucus, Gordon and Prince. Prince being the only one close to her age they qucikly became bestfriends, getting into all sorts of trouble together. Although her parents one day decided that Snail and Honey were fit to live on their own, so they up and left them. Abandoned in that alleyway where they were forced to be raised by Mucus and Gordon. After that she was given the nickname Sketch, because she was always so afraid of the sketchy things in life. Apprenticeship Snail wasnt apprenticed like most, she was trained by a fellow rogue, Gordon to be street smart. She learned how to defend herself in a time of need and how to heal herself if wounded. She learned each and every herb and how to be an amazing warrior. She truly thought she would be a rogue forever, seeing as she loved it so much. Soon her dreams of being a rogue were over when her and her sister, Honey, were hunting near the forests edge they came in contact with some clan cats. Clan cats were nothing new to the two apprentices so they politely greeted them and asked if they were invading their clans territory. Although the clan cats were already angered at the apprentices invasion and attacked. Honey was injured laying in the dirt, blood pouring out of her neck. The clan cats had vanished and left the apprentices on their own. As Honey died cuddled up to Snail, Snail began to wonder why so much hate in the world. Why not try and help eachother if youre both in need, and she thought of the greedy, selfish clan cats who had attacked her and her sister on that dreadful day. A plan formed in Snails head, a plan to try and end all the hate and greedyness. A plan to become leader. Apparently she wasnt the first to have this plan either, she said her goodbyes and left on a journey to create her very own clan of peace. What she found was much better, an already created clan of peace led by the two most amazing leaders of all time, Vinestar and Levistar. Adult Life Snail was inducted into TranquilClan and given the name Snailfoot. She was destined to lead this clan one day, as she loved the message it conveyed. Along with a dream to lead, she became pregnant in her early years as a warrior. \ Love life |} |}